The Day After
by LittleMissMusic1993
Summary: A sequel to The Slumber Party. Mr. Nosy realizes that he can't wait til tomorrow to see Little Miss Curious again so he sneaks out and returns to their slumber party to ask her out. What will happen on their date? Everyone is still making fun of Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small. How will they make their friends forget about them wearing those dresses? Read and find out!


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mr. Men Show or any of its characters**

 **Note: This story takes place directly after my story "The Slumber Party" and moves onto the next day.**

 **I hope you all like it!**

* * *

The door to the observatory flung open and the two Mr. Men hurried inside, closing the door behind them, but they could still hear the laughter outside. They exchanged looks before walking farther into the living room. The light green Mr. Man heard his best friend let out a heavy sigh as he tugged at the dress he had been forced to wear after the Little Misses had caught them spying on their slumber party.

He watched him struggle to take it off, throwing it to the floor. Mr. Nosy frowned when he saw that the small Mr. Man had smeared his makeup. He could see that he wasn't happy about this punishment.

 _I'm not either,_ the light green Mr. Man thought, looking down at his own dress. When they left Little Miss Sunshine's house, they had hoped to make it home without anyone seeing them. But there were surprisingly a lot of people out even though it had just finished storming and it was getting late.

All the way to the observatory they kept running into Mr. Men who would point and laugh at them, some of them teasing the friends and calling them names. They didn't even try to explain why they were dressed like girls, only hurried along until they were inside and away from their friends who were mocking them.

Mr. Small started pulling the flowers out of his hat, sighing as he threw them to the floor.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this." Mr. Nosy went over to stand beside him, frowning down at his best friend.

The small Mr. Man glanced up at him. "It's okay," he murmured. "You didn't know they would do this to us if they caught us."

Despite what he said, Mr. Nosy still felt bad about what happened. Yet there was a part of him that was glad they crashed the Little Misses' slumber party. If they hadn't, there was no telling how long he would have kept his feelings for Little Miss Curious hidden. Maybe now something could finally happen between them. He's longed for a real relationship with her, but he had always been too scared to make a move because he didn't know if she also liked him.

 _I can't wait to see what tomorrow will be like!_

He was distracted from his thoughts when Mr. Small started talking again. "Come on; let's get this makeup off."

Mr. Nosy followed him to the bathroom where they washed off the lipstick and eyeliner that the Little Misses had put on them. The light green Mr. Man also took off his dress and pulled the bow out of his single curl of hair. Then he looked back into the mirror, glad to see his normal self instead of a girly version of himself.

The small Mr. Man turned to him. "So what are you going to do about Miss. Curious?" he asked, sounding more cheerful now that the punishment was officially over.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Nosy questioned in confusion.

"Well are you going to ask her out now that you know for certain that she likes you back?" There was an unreadable expression on Mr. Small's face as he stared up at his friend.

Mr. Nosy frowned, not sure what to do. "I don't know," he admitted, sighing. "What do you think I should do?" he asked after a moment of silence.

Mr. Small didn't reply right away. He hopped off the bathroom counter and returned to the living room with the light green Mr. Man right behind him. "Well, you've been holding your feelings for her in for many years because you were afraid she didn't like you back," he reminded him, his voice cracking a little, but before Mr. Nosy could ask him if he was okay, the small Mr. Man went on. "But now you know she _does_ like you. It'd be stupid to pass up an opportunity like this. I say go for it. Try asking her out and see where it goes from there. It's worth a try at least," he added with a shrug and he glanced away.

Mr. Nosy thought about what his friend said. Then he nodded. "Okay, I'll ask her out."

Mr. Small turned back to him, a smile on his face. But when he spoke again, he changed the subject. "It's been a long day. How about we go to bed early tonight?"

Mr. Nosy was a little tired, but he thought he was still too excited from the activities of the day to go to sleep just yet. "You go ahead," he told his best friend. "I'm gonna stay up a little longer."

The small Mr. Man nodded and walked to the bedroom they shared. Mr. Nosy watched him leave before turning to the telescope that was sticking out of the roof. He climbed the steps and peeked through the eyepiece, immediately spotting Mr. Grumpy and Mr. Stubborn talking in the grumpy Mr. Man's yard. They were laughing together for once instead of arguing.

 _They're laughing at us,_ Mr. Nosy realized, remembering passing the two Mr. Men on their way home. The best friends didn't stop, but Mr. Nosy had heard them calling them names and mocking them.

Mr. Nosy sighed and pulled away from the telescope. "Why did I ask Mr. Small to come with me?" He still felt bad about dragging his little buddy into this mess. It would have been fine if it had just been Mr. Nosy; the girls might have even went easy on the punishment. But now thanks to Mr. Nosy, who was supposed to be the small Mr. Man's best friend, Mr. Small was being laughed at and no doubt will be made fun of until something else happens that makes everyone forget about the Mr. Men wearing dresses and makeup.

"Some friend I am," the light green Mr. Man muttered, frowning deeply.

He looked through the telescope again, moving it away from Mr. Grumpy's house. He stopped when he saw the brightly lit pink cottage. _I wonder what they are doing right now,_ he thought, his mind wandering to one Little Miss in particular. He pictured her dark orange skin, her yellow hair that was always styled in the shape of a question mark… He could almost hear her voice that was like music to his ears…

"I can't wait till tomorrow," he suddenly realized, pulling away from the telescope and walking down the steps. "I need to ask her out _now!"_

Without thinking, he started heading to the front door, but he froze halfway across the living room. "I can't go back there. If they catch me there twice in one night they will be very upset. They might even come up with a punishment worse than the dresses!" Fear shot through him, wondering what could be worse than forcing the Mr. Men to look like girls.

For a moment he considered waking Mr. Small and asking him what he should do. But he quickly changed his mind, not wanting to disturb his friend.

 _Besides, I've already got him in enough trouble today,_ he told himself, frowning.

After thinking about it for awhile he finally decided to return to the Little Misses' slumber party. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep until he heard her answer, and whatever punishment they could come up with would be worth it just to see Little Miss Curious again.

Trying not to make a sound, Mr. Nosy walked over to the front door and opened it, closing it slowly so he didn't wake his best friend. Once he was outside, he turned his feet toward Little Miss Sunshine's pink cottage, so focus on finding the right words to ask Little Miss Curious that he completely forgot that he had to pass Mr. Grumpy's house to get to where he was going. That was until he heard voices calling to him.

"Hey, _Miss_. Nosy!"

The light green Mr. Man sighed and turned around to see Mr. Grumpy and Mr. Stubborn walking to him. It had been Mr. Grumpy who called him that, and his purple friend was laughing at Mr. Nosy.

"That's not my name," the nosy Mr. Man told them.

"Are you sure?" There was a sparkle of amusement in Mr. Grumpy's eyes. "I thought only Little Misses wore dresses and makeup. Speaking of that, why did you leave the house without fixing yourself up?" He gestured to Mr. Nosy, who looked down at his body, for a moment remembering the dress he had been forced to wear.

 _I hope everyone forgets about that soon._ He sighed inwardly.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Mr. Stubborn questioned, smirking at him, and Mr. Nosy blinked in confusion. At first he thought somehow they found out that he was on his way to Little Miss Sunshine's house to ask Little Miss Curious out.

But he understood who he was talking about when Mr. Grumpy clarified," You know, _Miss_. Small."

Mr. Nosy sighed, suddenly regretting leaving the observatory. _At least Mr. Small isn't here to hear what they are saying._ But he had a feeling that the next time these Mr. Men saw the small man, they wouldn't hesitate to call him a Little Miss name. He knew he needed to get away from them before they upset him too much because he might end up changing his mind about asking the dark orange Little Miss out and then he'd be up all night wondering what her answer would have been.

"I gotta go," he murmured, turning his back on them and walking the short distance to Little Miss Sunshine's house.

As he left, he heard Mr. Grumpy call after him," Joining the rest of your female friends I see!"

Mr. Nosy tried to ignore the laughter behind him as he lifted his hand to knock on the door. He knew they would be upset to see him here again, but the reason they punished the Mr. Men was because they didn't know they were in the house. Maybe they wouldn't do anything to him if he shows himself right away instead of sneaking in.

 _I hope,_ he thought, swallowing uncomfortably. He didn't want to be forced to wear another dress and have makeup painted on his face. It was humiliating the first time, and he could still feel Mr. Grumpy's and Mr. Stubborn's eyes burning into him as if waiting for another chance to tease him.

Finally the door opened and Little Miss Sunshine blinked up at him, the shock and surprise clear on her face. "Mr. Nosy!" she gasped. She glanced into the house before turning back to him, lowering her voice. "What are you doing back here? The others won't be happy to see you."

"I know." He frowned and shifted his feet, suddenly very shy. "I just needed to talk to Miss. Curious. We really didn't have time to talk when we were here earlier."

Understanding showed in Little Miss Sunshine's eyes. "Wait here, I'll get her."

Mr. Nosy watched her disappear back into the house. He stayed where he was, glancing all around. He was relieved to see that Mr. Grumpy and Mr. Stubborn weren't standing in the grumpy Mr. Man's yard anymore.

 _They probably decided to go inside,_ he thought, glad that he wouldn't have to deal with them on his way home.

Footsteps made him look up. He expected to only see Little Miss Curious so he was disappointed when he noticed her friends behind her.

"What are you doing back here?" Little Miss Scary demanded, glaring at him. "Didn't you learn your lesson?"

Mr. Nosy opened his mouth to answer but he was interrupted.

"Maybe he needs a harsher punishment," Little Miss Naughty suggested, and she glanced around at the other Little Misses, some of them murmuring in agreement.

"But he didn't sneak in this time," Little Miss Magic pointed out, and she shared a look with Little Miss Curious. Mr. Nosy noticed that the dark orange Little Miss smiled at her light brown friend. "We should just leave them alone to talk," she added, turning to the rest of the girls.

Most of them agreed and immediately walked away, heading back into the house. Little Miss Scary and Little Miss Naughty didn't look happy about letting Mr. Nosy stay, but they followed their friends without saying anything. Little Miss Sunshine glanced at Little Miss Curious.

"Don't be long," she told her. "The movie will be starting soon."

Little Miss Curious nodded, and then it was only her and Mr. Nosy left outside. She turned back to him. "What a _re_ you doing here, Mr. Nosy?" she questioned, blinking at him curiously, and he felt his heart swell with love for her.

Suddenly very nervous, he lowered his gaze and shifted his feet. "W-We really didn't have time to talk when we were here before," he stammered. He cleared his throat, praying that his voice was steady when he spoke again, and he was thankful when it was. "I wanted to see if you would want to go on a date sometime?"

He watched her closely, noticing that her eyes stretched wide with surprise while happiness sparkled in their depths. "Yes!" she answered at once, and she threw her arms around him. But before he could hug her back, she pulled away and avoided looking at him. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to attack you like that."

He smiled and reached for her hands. "It's okay, Miss. Curious," he assured her, staring into her eyes. As they stood there, he suddenly thought about something, but before he could work up the courage to lean in, voices started calling from inside.

"Come on, Miss. Curious!" That sounded like Little Miss Bossy.

"Yeah, the movie is starting!" Little Miss Whoops added onto what her friend said.

Little Miss Curious glanced into the house before turning back to Mr. Nosy. "I gotta go," she told him, the tone in her voice suggesting that she really didn't want to leave. "But I'll see you tomorrow, right?" she quickly added.

"Of course." Mr. Nosy let go of her hands, regretting not going for the kiss when he had the chance. He frowned as she walked back into the house, closing the door after her. Turning around, he started walking back to the observatory, feeling a mix of excitement and disappointment. He was glad she said yes about going on a date with him, but he really wished he had kissed her.

 _Maybe tomorrow,_ he thought, wondering if he'd be brave enough to do it when the opportunity showed itself again.

* * *

The next morning Mr. Nosy left the bedroom to find his best friend in the kitchen, fixing his breakfast. The light green Mr. Man joined him right as Mr. Small put two slices of bread in the toaster. Mr. Nosy felt like he was about to burst with happiness, but he didn't realize it was so obvious until the small Mr. Man comment on it.

"You're in a good mood," Mr. Small observed, turning to him.

Mr. Nosy blushed and then confessed what he did last night after his friend went to sleep, making sure to leave out being teased by Mr. Grumpy and Mr. Stubborn. Mr. Small listened in silence, his eyes stretching wide with surprise, but by the time Mr. Nosy finished talking, the small Mr. Man was looking at him with an uncertain expression on his face.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" he questioned, frowning a little.

Mr. Nosy blinked, confused. "Why not? You said I should ask her out. And she said yes!" He smiled, thinking back to the previous night. He was glad Little Miss Curious agreed to go on a date with him, but then he remembered that he didn't kiss her when he had the chance. _I shouldn't have hesitated,_ he told himself. _I should have went for it. I'm not going to make that mistake again._

His best friend's voice broke into his thoughts. "It's just, the girls were already upset with us. Going back there wasn't wise." He turned his back on the light green Mr. Man when the toast popped up. He reached for them and placed them on a nearby plate. "What would you have done if they decided you needed to be punished again?" He glanced over his shoulder at him. "You should have at least woken me to go with you."

Mr. Nosy was touched that his friend was so concerned about him, but he was talking to him like he was a child. "I can look after myself," he pointed out gently.

For a moment Mr. Small held his gaze before glancing away. "I know; I'm sorry," he murmured. Then he turned back to his friend. "I'm happy for you, I really am. So what do you plan to do for your date?"

The small Mr. Man's voice cracked when he said the word "date", but Mr. Nosy barely noticed. His question took him by surprise. He hadn't even thought about that. He had only been focused on asking her out. He didn't realized that he'd have to come up with things for them to do.

"I don't know," Mr. Nosy admitted, frowning. He lowered his gaze to the floor and shifted his feet, thinking hard of what he and Little Miss Curious could do on their date. But nothing came to mind. Finally he looked back up at Mr. Small. "What do you think we should do?" he asked the small Mr. Man.

Mr. Small stared at him for a long moment and then shrugged. "It's your date," he responded. "You should be the one to put it together."

"But I can't think of anything to do!" Alarmed shot through Mr. Nosy, and he felt like he was on the edge of having a panic attack, his breathing becoming heavier and his heart beating fast in his chest. "Why did I ask her out before thinking of something for us to do? I'm so stupid!" He started pacing back and forth, struggling to calm himself. "She'll be waiting for me while I'm still here figuring out our date! And what if I come up with a date but she doesn't have fun? I might have just ruined our relationship before it even started!"

"Relax, Nose." Mr. Small hopped off the counter and stepped in the path of the light green Mr. Man, forcing him to come to a halt and look down at him. "Take a deep breath and let it out," he told his bigger friend, and Mr. Nosy listened to him, sucking in air before blowing it out again. He kept this up until he felt better. "Okay, I'll help you figure this out," Mr. Small decided once his light green friend calmed down.

Relief washed over Mr. Nosy. "Thank you, Mr. Small."

The small man nodded in acknowledgment. "Okay, let's see," he murmured, folding his hands behind his back and staring up at him. "You two are a lot alike. Maybe go places you like?"

Mr. Nosy thought about that for a moment. "Like where?" he questioned. He was so stressed right now that his mind was completely blank. He couldn't even think of his favorite places to go!

 _I'm so pathetic! Why did I jump into this without thinking first? Am I really ready for a relationship?_

He was distracted from his self pity when Mr. Small let out a soft sigh. "Why don't you take her to dinner? Mr. Scatterbrain owns that new restaurant, and remember opening night? It was full surprises! I'm sure she'll love that; she'll be curious to know what will happen next."

Mr. Nosy nodded slowly, realizing that his friend was right. "Yeah, good idea." He smiled down at the small Mr. Man.

"Before that, maybe you can take her to the science museum?" Mr. Small suggested, a huge grin forming on his face. "She can look around and ask as many questions as she wants! And after dinner, you can take a stroll through the park," he went on, seeming to go off in a daydream. "You can sit together and watch the sun set. Then you can walk her home and maybe even share a goodnight kiss…" His voice trailed off, his eyes unfocused as if lost in his own thoughts.

"Um… Mr. Small?"

The small Mr. Man jumped when Mr. Nosy spoke his name. "I'm sorry, what?" he stammered, looking embarrassment about getting distracted.

"Are you okay?" Mr. Nosy asked, frowning down at him.

"Y-Yeah," he answered quickly. "Um… does that sound like a good date?"

Mr. Nosy thought about everything he just said and then nodded. "It sounds wonderful!"

A huge smile appeared Mr. Small's face. "Glad you like it."

Bending down, Mr. Nosy picked up his little friend and hugged him. "Thank you so much, Mr. Small. You honestly don't know how much this means to me."

The small Mr. Man pulled away from him but stayed in his arms. Their eyes locked and Mr. Nosy thought he saw his friend's cheeks turning a rosy color, but before he could make sure, Mr. Small looked away from him. "I'm just glad I'm able to help you," he said as he hopped to the floor.

Mr. Nosy opened his mouth to ask why he was blushing, but before he could get a word out, Mr. Small suggested," Now how about we have breakfast?" He climbed back onto the counter and placed two more slices of bread in the toaster for Mr. Nosy.

As the light green Mr. Man watched him, he forgot all about the strange moment that just happened between them when he heard his belly growl. He suddenly realized how hungry he was. He'd eat with his best friend and then later he'll go pick up Little Miss Curious for their date.

 _Our date!_ he thought as he sat down at the table with Mr. Small. He picked up the piece of toast from his plate in front of him and took a bite out of it. _I still can't believe I have a date with her!_

* * *

Mr. Nosy tried to ignore the laughter as he walked down the sidewalk. He heard some of his friends attempting to get his attention, but they used a Little Miss version of his name just like Mr. Grumpy and Mr. Stubborn had the night before, and he didn't turn to them, only went on his way. Hearing them call him that, though, made him think of earlier that today when he had went out with Mr. Small after breakfast. Everywhere they went they were teased and made fun of.

He had noticed that a few Little Misses looked guilty as if at the time they didn't realize how mean the punishment was, but now that they saw that Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small were basically the laughingstock of the all of Dillydale, they were obviously feeling bad about forcing them into those dresses and painting their faces with makeup.

But now as the light green Mr. Man continued on walking, he tried not to let the mocky get to him this time. He was on his way to pick up Little Miss Curious for their date. He had high hopes for it, and he believed that both of them will have a great time, thanks to Mr. Small, who had come up with everything for them to do.

Finally her house came into view, and he hurried along until he stood on her steps. He was panting with a mix of excitement and nervousness, and as he lifted his hand to knock on the door, he saw that it was shaking.

 _Relax,_ he told himself as he waited for her to answer. _It's just a date. No big deal._

 _But it's with my Miss. Curious!_ he suddenly thought, feeling his heart beat faster in his chest. _What if I do something to mess it up? She might not want to go on another date! Should I just give up and go home?_

Before he could decide what to do, the door opened and he found himself staring at the dark orange Little Miss. He didn't know why, but she looked even more beautiful than ever before even though she was wearing the same outfit she always wore and her hair was still styled in the shape of a question mark. All he could do was stare at her. It was her that was the first one to speak.

"Hello, Mr. Nosy," she giggled, smiling up at him.

He shook his head, trying desperately to calm himself. "H-Hey, Miss. Curious," he stammered, silently scolding himself for sounding like a scared little boy.

She giggled again and took a step outside, closing the door behind her. Then she stared up at him, her eyes sparkling. "So where are we going?" she inquired.

Turning to walk down the street, the Little Miss following him, he told her," I was thinking we could go to the science museum first." He glanced down at her. "Does that sound good to you?"

"Sure!" she replied cheerfully.

They walked on in silence. He kept glancing at her, still not believing that they were finally going on a date after many years of liking each other but neither of them knowing how the other feels. When they got to the museum, he paid to get inside, and as soon as they entered, he noticed her curious eyes wondering the whole room. He felt love for her swell in his heart.

"Where do you want to go first?" the light green Mr. Man asked her.

Little Miss Curious seemed to think about that for a moment while looking around. Then she turned back to him. "How about we check out the Dinosaurs?" she suggested, smiling up at him.

He nodded and took the lead to where the dinosaur bones were. But when they got there they were stopped by Mr. Rude, who was here with his girlfriend. Little Miss Chatterbox stood behind him, avoiding eye contact with Mr. Nosy. At first he was confused, but then he noticed the guilty look on her face, and he realized that she was feeling bad about making him and his best friend wear those dresses.

Mr. Rude on the other hand was smirking at the light green Mr. Man. "Having a girls day I see," he teased, glancing at Little Miss Curious before turning back to Mr. Nosy.

Mr. Nosy opened his mouth to respond, but before he could get a word out, Little Miss Curious spoke up. "Leave him alone," she told the red Mr. Man.

"Why should I?" Mr. Rude demanded, crossing his arms and turning his glare on the Little Miss. "If he didn't want to be made fun of, he shouldn't have walked through town in a dress! Where is your other girlfriend?" he asked Mr. Nosy, glancing at the empty space beside him where Mr. Small usually was.

"Home," Mr. Nosy responded. "We're here on a date," he added as he looked down at Little Miss Curious.

Mr. Rude's eyes stretched wide with surprise. "Wow, Miss. Curious, I didn't know you were-"

Before he could finish, Little Miss Chatterbox pushed her way in between her boyfriend and Mr. Nosy. "Come on, Mr. Rude," she begged, tugging on his arm. "Let's leave them to their date and go to the gift shop. I want to get something to remember our time here!"

Mr. Rude looked like he was going to object, but after a long moment of staring at his girlfriend, he finally sighed and nodded, walking away with her. Mr. Nosy watched them leave, exhaling the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Are you okay?"

Mr. Nosy turned to Little Miss Curious when she asked that. "Yeah," he murmured. "I just wish something would happen that will make everyone forget about me and Mr. Small wearing those dresses." He sighed and then shook his head as a surge of determination shot through him. He wasn't going to let some teasing ruin their first date.

"Come on," he said, gesturing to all the dinosaur bones around them. He reached for her hand, glad when she didn't pull away, and they walked farther into the room.

They went from dinosaur to dinosaur, and he happily listened to all her questions, answering as many as he could. She wondered what kind of food they eat, where they slept, what they were like when they were alive, if they had friends, and many more things. He read the plaque of each dinosaur, but if she asked a question that he couldn't find the answer to, he would make one up. He saw that she noticed this, and he was glad that she accepted it as truth.

After leaving the dinosaurs behind, they went to the outer space exhibit where they watched a short film about stars and planets. As they sat there in the dark theater, she scooted closer to him, and he reached for her hand, worried that his palm was too sweaty because he was so nervous. But if it was she made no comment.

The movie ended and they got up, exploring the rest of the museum. He was glad to see that she was enjoying herself, asking all the questions she wanted. She even got so excited at one point that she didn't even give him enough time to give her an answer before asking more questions.

When they were leaving, they decided to duck into the gift shop, Mr. Nosy offering to buy her something. But he regretted doing that when he saw Mr. Grumpy behind the counter. At first the blue Mr. Man didn't seem to notice them. Then he glanced in their direction, and a wicked smile crossed his face.

"Hello there, _Miss._ Nosy," he said to the light green Mr. Man as they walked farther into the shop.

Mr. Nosy sighed. "Hello, Mr. Grumpy."

Little Miss Curious glance from one Mr. Man to the other and then back again. "Why did you call him that?" she asked Mr. Grumpy, blinking up at him in confusion.

"Because apparently he wants to be a Little Miss," the grumpy man responded to her without taking his eyes off of Mr. Nosy.

"I do not," Mr. Nosy objected.

"Why else would you have worn a dress?"

"Because–" Mr. Nosy cut himself off and glanced at Little Miss Curious. He was upset with the other Mr. Men for making fun of him and teasing him, but he didn't want to tell Mr. Grumpy why him and his best friend was dressed as girls because it would put most of the Little Misses at fault. Even though they were the ones who forced them into those dresses, they were still Little Miss Curious' friends and he didn't want to say anything bad about them in front of her.

There was a long moment of silence before Mr. Grumpy let out a huff. "That's what I thought."

Mr. Nosy sighed. "Come on, Miss. Curious. Let's just go. I'll buy you something later; I promise." He turned to leave but stopped when he saw that Little Miss Curious wasn't following him.

She was still staring at Mr. Grumpy. "They were forced to wear those dresses," she told him. "Miss. Naughty thought they needed to be punished, and now thanks to her, everyone is laughing at them. It's not nice. You shouldn't laugh at your friends."

" _He's_ not my friend," Mr. Grumpy said, pointing to Mr. Nosy, who sighed again.

The light green Mr. Man grabbed Little Miss Curious' arm. "Come on, Miss. Curious," he repeated, gently pulling her out of the shop and letting go of her. "Thanks for trying to defend us," he said once they were out of the museum, and he glanced at her. "But it's no use. People like Mr. Grumpy will continue to tease us until something happens that makes them forget."

There was a thoughtful look on Little Miss Curious' face, and he wondered what was going through her mind. But instead of questioning her about it, he asked her," Are you hungry?"

She turned to him. "Yeah," she replied.

"Let's get dinner."

He took hold of her hand and they started walking to Mr. Scatterbrain's new restaurant. When they got there, they were seated almost immediately. Right as he picked up the menu to see what he wanted to eat, his magenta friend suddenly appeared beside the table and shouted," Surprise!"

He smiled at him. Of all the Mr. Men in Dillydale, Mr. Scatterbrain was the only one who wasn't making fun of Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small. "Hello, Mr. Scatterbrain," the light green Mr. Man greeted him. He looked across the table at Little Miss Curious. "Do you know what you want?" he asked her, adding to himself, _Though you probably won't get what you want._

He remembered coming here on opening night with Mr. Small. They didn't get what they had ordered, but they still had a great time, and he hoped she would enjoy all the surprises. Glancing at Mr. Scatterbrain, he found himself wondering what all he had planned.

"I want spaghetti and beanballs, please," she told the magenta Mr. Man, smiling up at him.

He nodded and turned to Mr. Nosy. "Can I have a bean burger?" the light green Mr. Man asked.

"Yup." Mr. Scatterbrain picked up the menus, and then he called out a name. The doors to the kitchen opened and a monkey hopped over to the table they were sitting at.

Little Miss Curious blinked at Bunko. "You have animals working here?" Her eyes stretched wide with surprise and excitement.

Mr. Scatterbrain nodded and then told his monkey what his friends wanted, but Mr. Nosy noticed the wink he gave him.

 _He's planning something,_ the light green Mr. Man realized, hardly able to wait to see what it was.

Bunko disappeared back into the kitchen, returning a moment later carrying serving platters in each hand. They were covered with silver lids as if to hide what was underneath. The monkey placed them in front of Mr. Nosy and Little Miss Curious, revealing their meals.

"Surprise!" Mr. Scatterbrain suddenly shouted. "We switched your orders," he explained when his friends blinked at him in confusion.

Mr. Nosy looked down to see that instead of a plate the spaghetti and beanballs were in a cup. He laughed. "Good one," he congratulated his magenta friend, who smiled at him.

Little Miss Curious poked her bean burger. "Why did you switch them?" she asked curiously.

"Because it was a surprise!" Mr. Scatterbrain responded, a huge grin crossing his face.

Mr. Nosy suddenly thought of something. _Maybe she doesn't like bean burgers._ "Do you want to switch back?" he asked her, starting to push the cup with the meal she had asked for in it toward her, but he froze when she shook her head.

"No, it's fine," she replied. "I was just curious why he switched them, that's all." She turned back to Mr. Scatterbrain. "What other surprises are there?"

It looked like the magenta Mr. Man was about to answer, but before he could, laughter suddenly filled the whole restaurant. Startled Mr. Nosy glanced around, noticing that all his friends were staring in one direction. Following their gazes, his mouth dropped open.

There, reflected on the wall, big enough for everyone to see, was a video that was playing. The light green Mr. Man felt like ice cold water was just dumped on him when he realized that it was of him and his best friend talking to Little Miss Curious right after the girls decided they needed to be punished for spying on their slumber party. The Mr. Men had the dresses on and their faces were painted with makeup. There was no sound, but just seeing himself up there was humiliating, and hearing the laughter and names that were thrown at him just made it worse.

Mr. Nosy's cheeks burned with embarrassment and he ducked his head, wishing he could turn invisible so he'd be able to sneak out without anyone noticing.

"That's strange," Mr. Scatterbrain murmured, and Mr. Nosy looked up to see confusion in his friend's eyes. "I don't remember being told that a movie was going to play tonight."

Mr. Nosy saw Little Miss Curious look around before gasping. "It's Miss. Naughty!"

The light green Mr. Man turned where she was pointing. Little Miss Naughty was standing beside a projector, a smirk on her face as she locked eyes with Mr. Nosy, who sighed and looked away from her.

 _I should have known_ , he thought, remembering that it had been the purple Little Miss's idea to dress Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small as girls.

"She must have filmed us talking," Little Miss Curious said as if she could read Mr. Nosy's mind. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Nosy," she added, frowning at him.

He opened his mouth to point out that it wasn't her fault, but he was interrupted by a ringing noise and suddenly Little Miss Magic poofed herself beside their table.

"Miss. Magic!" the dark orange Little Miss exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I was walking by when I heard the commotion," Little Miss Magic explained. "I looked through the window and saw what was happening. I thought you could use a quick escape." She took out her wand and waved it around.

Relief washed over Mr. Nosy. "Thank you!"

"Don't thank me yet." Little Miss Magic muttered a few magic words under her breath and then pointed her wand in the air. There was a blinding flash, and the next thing Mr. Nosy knew they weren't in the restaurant anymore and the laughter stopped. He looked around, realizing that he was just outside of the main part of town with the two Little Misses. " _Now_ you can thank me," Little Miss Magic said, giving the Mr. Man a friendly smile.

"Thank you," he repeated.

Little Miss Curious sighed. "I don't understand why Miss. Naughty did that," she confessed.

"It's like I said," Mr. Nosy started, lowering his eyes and shifting his feet. "Nobody's gonna forget about us wearing those dresses until something else happens to distract them. And even if people were beginning to forget, they just got a reminder, thanks to Miss. Naughty." He tried to push down his anger toward the purple Little Miss, knowing getting upset won't help.

"Let's not let her ruin our date," Little Miss Curious told him. "So we didn't get to eat," she added after a moment of silence, and it looked like she was about to continue, but before she did, Little Miss Magic waved her wand around again and zapped them up a very familiar looking table. He studied it, his gaze moving over the cup with the spaghetti and beanballs in it, and the bean burger that was on a plate.

"Did you take this from Mr. Scatterbrain's restaurant?" Mr. Nosy asked, turning to Little Miss Magic in surprise.

"Don't worry; I'll return it once you finish eating," she promised. "Now come on," she encouraged them when neither of them moved. "Your food's getting cold."

The magical Little Miss turned to leave, but Little Miss Curious called her back. The two Little Misses walked away until they were out of earshot. Mr. Nosy watched them, wondering what they were talking about. Then he got distracted when he heard his stomach growl and decided to go ahead and eat.

He was about halfway done when Little Miss Curious came back. "So where did you want to go after this?" she asked as she sat down.

Mr. Nosy sighed and lowered his fork. "I wanted to take you to the park so we could watch the sunset," he admitted. "But after everything that's happened so far I think we should just call it a night. I'm sorry, Miss. Curious," he quickly added when she started to look disappointed. "Maybe we can try this again some other time, but I think going on a date today was a bad idea. We should have waited until everything died down and people forgot what happened to us."

Little Miss Curious was silence for several moments. "Can we please go to the park?" she finally asked. "Trust me, Mr. Nosy," she said before he could object. "It will be worth it. I don't want to call it a night just yet." Her eyes got huge and she stared at him pleadingly.

It was impossible for him to say no to her when she was looking at him like that. "Okay," he agreed. "We can go to the park."

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Nosy!" She smiled at him.

"Let's finish our dinner first," he suggested, and they continued to eat. As soon as they were done, they got up, and the table vanished before their eyes, telling them that Little Miss Magic had kept her word and returned it back to where it belonged.

The park was close, so it didn't take them long to get there. Mr. Nosy was surprised to see so many of his friends gathered around as if waiting for something.

"What's going on?" he questioned, blinking in confusion.

"No idea." Little Miss Curious shrugged, but the smile on her face told him that she did know what this was all about. He opened his mouth to press the subject, only to shut it again when he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

Turning, he saw his best friend walking to him. "Hey, Nose," the small Mr. Man greeted him. Then he glanced around at the crowd. "Do you know why Miss. Magic gathered everyone together?" he asked the light green Mr. Man.

"Miss. Magic gathered you all?" Mr. Nosy questioned, and Mr. Small nodded. "Weird… I have no idea why she did that. I don't see her anywhere." He looked around but there was no sign of the light brown Little Miss.

Mr. Small shrugged. "I guess we'll find out soon," he murmured. "So how's your date going?" he asked, turning back to his bigger friend.

Sighing, Mr. Nosy suddenly felt like confessing everything to him, about being teased at the museum by Mr. Rude and then Mr. Grumpy, and even what happened at the restaurant. But before he could get a word out, a touch on his shoulder made him look down at Little Miss Curious.

"Let's take a walk," she suggested, seeming to have forgotten about the large group of their friends talking to one another not far away.

Mr. Nosy glanced at his best friend. "See you later," he said to him before following the dark orange Little Miss farther into the park. He opened his mouth to ask her why Little Miss Magic gathered everyone together but froze when a roller skate suddenly appeared out of the blue, right in Little Miss Curious's path.

Before he could warn her, she stepped on it, sending her soaring down a long hill. He watched in horror as she landed in the pond at the bottom. For a moment he wasn't sure what to do. Then he ran to her, skidding to a halt right as she climbed out of the water. She shook out her hair and tried fixing it back into a question mark, but it was still too wet and just fell into her face again. She gave up with a sigh.

He was about to ask her if she was okay when suddenly laughter exploded behind him.

Spinning around, he saw all of his friends pointing at the soaked Little Miss as they mocked her, calling her clumsy and telling her that she should watch where she was going. Mr. Nosy opened his mouth to defend her, but without warning Little Miss Magic poofed herself beside them.

"Oh my!" she gasped, her tone sounding really odd. "Miss. Curious, you're all wet! What happened?"

Little Miss Curious looked past her hair at the other Little Miss. "I slipped on a skate and fell in the pond," she explained, but she also didn't sound like herself. "Is there something you can do to help me dry off, Miss. Magic?"

Realization washed over Mr. Nosy like a wave at the beach. _They're acting! All this was just a set up! But why? I don't understand why they called everyone here just so they can laugh at Miss. Curious. I'm so confused..._

He was knocked out of his thoughts when he saw Little Miss Magic wave her wand in the air and suddenly a giant hair dryer appeared. It turned on, pointing right at Little Miss Curious, and a couple of times it looked like she would lose her balance at how powerful it was. But she managed to stay standing and finally it stopped, disappearing when it was finished with its job.

"How's that, Miss. Curious?"

Before Little Miss Magic was done talking, Little Miss Curious's hair suddenly puffed up, and the laughter started again, this time louder.

Mr. Nosy looked around at all their friends, frowning. "Stop it!" he begged, and he was about to tell them not to laugh at her, but a touch on his shoulder stopped him and made him look down at Little Miss Curious.

"It's okay," she whispered to him. "They're not laughing at you anymore."

Suddenly he understood. _She did all this to make everyone forget about what happened to me and Mr. Small!_ "Miss. Curious, you didn't have to make a fool of yourself like that. They would have forgotten eventually."

"But this way they forgot _now._ Besides," she added after a moment," I don't mind being laughed at or teased. I just hated seeing you suffer so much for something my friends did to you."

He felt touched, and he opened his mouth to tell her how much she meant to him. But he was interrupted when Mr. Rude suddenly called out to the dark orange Little Miss.

"Hey, Miss. _Klutz_! Did you enjoy your swim?"

Everyone else burst into laughter once more and some of them even echoed the name the red Mr. Man just called Little Miss Curious.

"You should keep the new look," Little Miss Scary told her, pointing to her puffed up hair. "You look more like a monster now!" She snorted as she laughed.

Mr. Nosy wanted to stand up for Little Miss Curious, but she told him not to, so he forced himself to listen to her. After a while the laughter finally died down and one by one people started to leave, saying goodbye to Little Miss Curious as they went but calling her "Miss. Klutz".

Soon the only ones left in the park was him, Little Miss Curious, Little Miss Magic, and Mr. Small. The small Mr. Man walked over to them, a frown on his face. "I'm so sorry, Miss. Curious," he told her.

"It's okay, Mr. Small," she insisted.

"They planned all this," Mr. Nosy told his best friend, and he pointed to the Little Misses.

Mr. Small blinked, confusion shining in his eyes. "But why?" he questioned. "Did you want to be laughed at?"

"It was all Miss. Curious' idea," Little Miss Magic explained. "She felt bad that you two kept getting laughed at and teased so she came up with this plan to have everyone laughing at her instead."

Mr. Small looked up at Little Miss Curious. "I-I don't know what to say," he stammered. "You didn't have to do that, but thank you anyways."

Little Miss Curious blushed. "You're welcome."

Suddenly wanting to be alone with the dark orange Little Miss, Mr. Nosy asked the other two," Can you excuse us please?" But before his best friend or Little Miss Magic could respond to him, he turned to Little Miss Curious and stared at her hopefully. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

Her cheeks turned even redder. "S-Sure," she stammered.

"I'll see you back at the house," he said to Mr. Small as he reached down to grab Little Miss Curious's hand. Then they started to walk away, but Mr. Nosy could still feel their friends' eyes burning into them.

They left the park and stayed on the sidewalk, walking in silence. Once in awhile Mr. Nosy would glance at her, still finding it hard to believe that she made a fool of herself just so people would forget what happened to him and his best friend. He was disappointed when they got to her house. He wished they could spend more time together, but by now the sun had set completely and the night was beginning.

 _Besides Mr. Small would be wondering where I am if I stayed out too late,_ he told himself.

"I had fun," Little Miss Curious said as they stopped in front of her door.

He blinked at her. "You did?" He was shocked, remembering everything that happened during their date.

She giggled, seeming to read his mind. "I always have fun when I'm with you."

He started blushing, and suddenly he realized the air between them has changed. It felt more tensed, like something was about to happen. _I'm not going to ruin it this time!_

Closing his eyes, he leaned in. For a moment he feared he misread the signals, and he was afraid she wouldn't kiss him back. But then he felt their lips touch, and his heart started beating faster with excitement. This was like a dream come true! She tasted so wonderful…

They separated and she opened her door. "Thanks for asking me out. I had a really great time."

"W-We should do it again some other time," Mr. Nosy stammered, silently scolding himself for being so nervous.

A huge grin formed on her face. "Definitely!" She gave him one last kiss on the lips before ducking inside, closing the door behind her.

For a few moments, he stayed where he stood. Then he turned around and started heading to the large observatory. His mind flashed back to everything that happened to him that day: Being teased at the museum; having to be rescued by Little Miss Magic at the restaurant when Little Miss Naughty played that video; watching as Little Miss Curious made a fool of herself at the park just so everyone would forget what happened to the best friends.

Then he remembered that kiss, still able to taste her on his lips, and suddenly everything bad that happened during their date didn't matter anymore.

 _I hope our next date is just as great, if not better!_

As he continued to walk home, he started planning out what the two of them could do when they went out again. He appreciated what his best friend did for him, stepping up and coming up with their date when Mr. Nosy was freaking out. But he knew he couldn't turn to Mr. Small every time he wanted to take Little Miss Curious out.

 _But I can bounce ideas off him and tell him how everything goes,_ the light green Mr. Man decided, smiling. He was excited. He can finally, after years of not knowing if she returned his feelings, have a real relationship with Little Miss Curious!

* * *

 **Please review! No flames please!**

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
